Suicide gone wrong
by sakuraXgaara2109
Summary: When Sakura decides to kill herself in the forest of death somebody doesn't let her. Itachi comes across her and takes her back to base.
1. Chapter 1

Suicide gone wrong.

ItachiXSakura

Well were to start… I don't know.

I guess it's hard to explain everything that is going on. I know my life isn't very hard, but it still hurts. Really your guess could be as good as mine. I just don't feel it I guess. No I don't, the life energy has left me. I just don't feel like being here. I want to know what happens after death.

There is nothing that would change my mind. It's not because I'm depressed really I'm not. Ha! You don't believe me. Anyways I think you should look into our Shinobi school system. They really suck, and I know a few people who agree with me. It's funny cause our sensei's gossip about students. There is no keeping a secret with them .To be honest they don't know what's going on, they assume things. I know best, not them.

The way people think of me goes both ways, Innocent? Or not? But who truly knows? Nobody really. I've obviously am a teen. I've done things and regretted them. You could say I'm a stupid teen who doesn't know anything, but oh I know more than you think. Not going into any details.

Do I have hate for anybody? No, not really. I am happy.

My nightmares consume me, where I only can sleep peacefully during daylight. At night while I sleep I have horrible nightmares. A lot of the time it takes tell I pass out from exhaustion.

I have dreams, but people crushed them. I wanted to be the strongest ninja alive. But I was always shined out by Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. And Sasuke is a missing Ninja! Or was at least.

I am hated by rookie nine, but I don't know why. I'm not as sweet as Hinata or as pretty as Ino, but you would think they would see something good in me but no. Tenten is strong, Temari is the kazekage's brother, and is strong and scary. Karin has a special ability and them there' s me.

I've never been strong and always annoying according to you Sasuke.

I've never been pretty, according to you Ino.

I'm too girly and emotional according to you TenTen.

I will have a horrible and weak destiny according to you Neji.

I'm too loud according to you Shino.

I'm to troublesome and worthless according to you Shikimaru.

I'm not brave enough according to you Kiba.

I can't take care of myself according to you Naruto.

I shouldn't be a shinobi according to you Lee.

I'm too skinny and small according to you Choji.

Hinata.. you always helped me and said the opposite to me than the others.

Temari… You always believed in me… said I was a worthy opponent

Kankuro... You always said I was pretty and you admired me for my skills.

Gaara… You acknowledge me… and I found my heart warm for you. My heart cried for you. I fell in love with you, but I knew it could not be, as you are marrying Matsuri in May. I'm happy for you Gaara.

Don't come looking for me, my body will be disposed of.

-sakura Haruno

Sakura's point of view.

I layed the note on my kitchen counter. I made my legs walk to my bedroom where my preparations are. I planned on grabbing them and then leaving. To die in the forest of death, where I wouldn't be found. I couldn't let them see my body, have them look at my corpse with pity.

My bag is all packed, my pills, poison and weapons inside it. A scroll is in my hand, saying I'm aloud to leave the village. Signed by 'Tsunade' but really foraged by me. I've signed so many of Tsunade's documents that I can sign her name faster than my own.

The guard wasn't even hesitant to let me by. He suspected nothing, and how could he? The scroll looked real enough, I have a happy face on and I looked like I was ready for a mission. Who could ever see through my smile, not even the Sharingan user, Sasuke. When we were younger and now. Well if he has ever noticed he didn't say anything to me.

Not even 2 minutes after I stepped out of the gate Sasuke and his team showed up. Speaking of the devil.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke" we greeted each other

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Mission" I said smoothly

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Karin stepped towards me and hugged me.

"Don't go through with it, your better than that" She took my by surprise

"Karin… Thank you, but I know what I have to do" I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. A single tear ran down her cheek and she nodded her head.

"Come on Karin!" yelled Suigetsu. She hugged me and walked away from me.

"So long Sakura. See you in Hell" I nodded my head at her and grinned. Yes exactually where every shinobi goes. We walked in opposite directions.

'My chakra must of gave it away. I forgot to be careful. She seemed to understand thou, Thank you Karin'

My legs seemed to start making their pace faster. Because before I knew it I was in the forest of death. And it is just as I remember it. Memories attacked my mind as I looked at my surroundings. Orochimaru… Sasuke… Naruto… Lee. Lee probably saved my life along with Ino's team.

Well this forest ruined part of my life, but also made me stronger. Having to fight, having to witness everything. But if I could I would unsee everything. This place kind of screwed me up. And before think I grabbed a poisoned knife and stabbed myself in the stomach and I let everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Suicide gone wrong.

ItachiXSakura

~Itachi's point of view~

My eyes wondered the area. Something in the air seemed off. His breath hitched as the scent of blood filled his nostrils. And a small yelp echoed through the forest. His head turned fully to the direction it came from. His eyes narrowed and he made his way towards the noise. Whatever it was wasn't forced, he didn't hear a struggle. It was quick, and it made him the slightest paranoid.

Around 5 minutes later he stared at a small body. Silvery pink hair surrounded the body. The red blood tainting some of the areas of it. He hopped off on the tree he stood on, and walked towards the body. He knew it was a girl, who else would have such long pink hair? Pink hair… it reminded him of something. But he couldn't place his mind on it. He slowly bent down and took the knife from the girl's hand. The contents of it held her blood and an odd purple color. His eyes widened the slightest, he knew this poison. Not only by the color but the smell. This was Sasori's deadliest poison. How did this girl get her hands of this?

The interest towards this girl grew. His hand made its way towards her face. Sweeping away the hair in front of her face. His eyes softened at her face. Her features were soft, and it looked like she was at peace. As he pulled her up to a sitting position, he couldn't help but notice how skinny she was. His red eyes narrowed at the deep cuts on her arms. She was trying to commit suicide. By the headband that she wore, he knew she was a leaf shinobi.

What had they done to possibly make her do this? He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He will find out, and he will make them pay. He looked at her face once more and noticed her half opened eye. Her eyes are a beautiful color of jade. Then it hit him like a punch in the face. This was Haruno Sakura. The women who killed Sasori. She was the girl who Sasuke had a crush on when he was 6. A smile came upon his face of the thought of Sasuke. Sasuke used to always say his favorite color was Jade, the color of Sakura's eyes. This made him all the more determined to help her.

He's going to make sure to get her healed, and save her from her shattered mind. He would help her, make her stable. He would find out her problems and comfort her while she cried.

~Ino Yamanaka's point of view~

Gah! Where is she? She's 2 hours late! What could she be doing? She was pissed, beyond belief. Sakura was never late, she normally was always an hour early. She had worked a 9 hour shift that just went to 11 hours because Sakura didn't show up. She stomped her way towards the Hokage's office. She wanted to ask the Hokage where the hell she was. She knocked loudly on the door, making it known that she was pissed.

"Come in" Yelled the Hokage. Ino walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"What is the meaning of this Yamanaka?" the hokage asked.

"Where is Sakura? She hasn't shown up for work! I had to work an extra 2 hours!" I said angrily.

"What do you mean she didn't show up?"

"She didn't come to work!"

"that's not like Sakura" The hokage said, concern in her voice.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"No! Could you go check her apartment?"

"Sure" I said. Tsunade threw a pair of keys at me.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade"

I made my hand signs to my transportation jutsu and I puffed out of the room. I was infornt of Sakura's house in a minute flat. I slide the key into the hole and turned it. The click made its way into my ears and I pulled the key out. While opening the door I thought about the times I had with Sakura when we were kids. As I walked into the house I made sure to shut the door behind me.

"It's so dark" I said

The house is nothing like I expected

"Sakura" I called out. No answer. I walked around the dark house until I made it to the kitchen. That's when a piece of paper caught my eye. I walked up to it and read the top of it.

"To Whoever finds this" I read outloud

I opened it and scanned the paper. Tears filled my eyes.

"Sakura" I screamed as I fell onto the floor. I started crying. The cold floor only made my now cold heard colder. The tears fell down my cheeks one by one. Faster and faster. 'How could she do this? Why would she take her own life?'

I cryed and cryed. After what felt like hours I got up. Guilt washed over me and I felt like puking. I bent down and grabbed the letter. When I stood up, I saw Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Tsunade sent us, she said you have been gone for 3 hours." I looked up at them, my eyes stinging with tears. At the sight of Lee, I started bowling again. He loves her so much

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Tenten asked me.

Neji stepped towards me and took the letter out of my hands.

"Don't" I chocked out

He looked at me, his eyes scanning over me.

"Don't ready it, bring it to Tsunade. She wouldn't want you reading it" I spat out.

The guilt that filled me was killing me. I should have been nicer to her. I should have never fought with her, called her names. I started balling all over again.

"Ino-chan why are you do upset?"

"She took her life" I cried out.

Lee's eyes widened and he looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. Tenten face changed to at least 5 different emotions. Surprise, anger, sad, guilty and disbelief. Neji didn't even flinch, but something changed in his eyes. Guilt, he was guilty to, all of us were. Everybody but Hinata.

"Neji, we need to go see Tsunade" Tenten said as tears welded up in her eyes. Lee stood there, disbelief in his eyes. He slowly sank down and he started sobbing. Tenten did the same.

"Pull yourselves together, you can cry about it later"

"You know what! Why are you so calm. After she save your life twice and Hanabi's life. You gave her so much crap about her destiny and how she would be weak all her life" Tenten said

"I was stating the truth. She could have worked harder. It was her chose."

I got up and grabbed the note from him. My eyes stung and my body hurt, but I need to move. Get this to Tsunade, she should know. I tried to hold back the tears as I walked out of sakura's house. The sunlight hurt my eyes when I walked outside.

~Sakura's point of view~

I heard myself groan. Im I still alive? No I can't be, I know the poison would have killed me. Or something would come along and eat me. I groaned again, out of pain. My stomic really hurts. My eyes opened slowly and I looked around, after everything cleared up. I noticed that I'm in a room. The lighting is dull and the room is small. Where could I be? Is this hell? My head snapped towards the door when I felt a chakra signature come closer. A tall man walked in. He seemed very slim, from what I could tell. With the lighting it mades it harder to see. I staired at the figure and tried to figure out who it was.

"Who are you? I asked

"The person who saved you from a horrible mistake"

"It was not a mistake, I guarantee that." I said

"It was a mistake, and I'll make you realize why."

I laughed at him. "Sure"

"Come, you need to ear, starving yourself was a bad thing to do. It's going to take a while to get you back to normal." I stayed silent but got up anyways. Food seemed like a good idea at the moment. As I got closer to the man I finally noticed who he was. Itachi Uchiha, the man who ruined Sakura's life. My eyes narrowed but I didn't speak. You don't want to piss off a man who is a lot stronger them you. That had angered my inner.

"Oh ya because you're sooo weak and can't even fight off Ino. GOD DAMN IT YOU PISS ME OFF! WHY DO YOU UNDER ESTAMATE YOUSELF?"

"Shut up inner I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Sakura, Sakura if you didn't take everything to heart and listen to what everybody says maybe you would be so weak. You're weak because you listen to what others think. God you're pathetic."

I felt like crying.

"Are you coming?"

"Ya" I said. We walked in silence, through the full hallway. His footsteps made no sound, unlike mind. My body felt heavy and I just shuffled my feet on the ground. He suddenly stopped so she did to. They stood outside a door and on the other side noise erupted. Itachi opened the door and we entered. The room was as dull as the hallway and I noticed that is a kitchen. 3 mean were in the room, all of them fighting. They looked up at us and a grin came onto the ones face she knew as Hidan.

"Who's the Bitch?" he asked. My eye twitched and anger filled me

"Don't call me that" I said with anger.

"I'll call you what I want, Bitch. What are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"This" I said and lunged at him. My fist connected with his face and he went flying. I smirked as his body left a dent in the wall.

"Damn, she didn't even us Chakra." One of them muttered. I looked over at him and recognized him as Kisame.

"Your body is weak. How did you manage that?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not as weak as you think" I snapped at him.

Hidan got up and a crazy grin came onto his face. He lunged towards me. I let him, he was so close. But Itachi stopped him.

"Don't attack her, she's suicidal."

"Why would the bitch be Suicidal?" Hidan asked. My eyebrow twitched and I glared at him.

"I don't know, ask her." Hidan looked over at me expectantly.

"Because I'm treated like shit, I'm weak and worthless" I muttered.

"Bitch, you fucking punched me and I went flying fucking 5 yards and went through part of a fucking wall! What the fuck kind of weak is that. You didn't even use fucking chakra." He said

I sighed softly and looked away. The gods hate her.


	3. Chapter 3

Suicide gone wrong.

ItachiXSakura

Tsunade's point of view

She stared at the wall. Her body felt numb. Her brain buzzed with guilt. It was all her fault. She should have never have doubted Sakura. Shizune stood to the right of her. Tears filled her eyes. She should have seen it coming. She should have noticed it. The way she would lose weight, how she worked herself non-stop. How she stopped taking missions. Sakura saw herself as not good enough. Her knuckles turned white, her nails digging into the palms of her hand. Blood started oozing from her palms.

She would have to tell Naruto. It would break his heart. Shatter it into a million pieces. Naruto should be returning from his mission soon. She raised her head to look up at the ceiling. Every memory she had of Sakura filled her mind. A sad smile came upon her lips. A single tear fell from her eye. It was all her fault.

She should have never giving up on Sakura. Everybody was moving ahead, and she just kept falling behind. She noticed it, and she felt broken. She knew something was wrong with Sakura. The day she walked in on Sakura changing, she should have guessed it. Her ribs were easily seen. They seemed to almost tear through her skin. Her shoulders and color bone had no fat. Around her color bones it seemed her body was caving in. You could see all of the veins and bones in her neck. Her hip bones stuck out at least an inch, from her stomach line.

She should have known then, should have known that she was slowly killing herself. Sakura screamed at her to get out. Tears trickled down her boney face. She did exactly that, and didn't have a second thought about it.

It was all her fault, and this time… Alcohol couldn't fix it.

~Sasuke's point of view~

His eyes burned. The world around him seemed to stop. This couldn't be happening. Ino and Karin stood a few feet from him. Ino's sobbing filled his ears. Karin just stood there, her face blank. He knew that she felt guilty to. She had never done anything to hurt Sakura, but she knew. She knew that she was going to do it. Rage filled him, and his eyes turned red. The tome of the Sharingan spun in his eyes. Warm liquid made its way out of his eyes. It was not tears, but the crimson blood.

He looked at the redheaded girl with rage in his eyes. He lunged at her, a gasp left her mouth. Sasuke grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. How could she do this? How could she let her kill herself? Why? Why…

His hand tightened around her neck. She tried to breath but underneath the pressure she couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes. Guilt and pain filled her eyes.

"Why did you let her? Why would you let her take her own life?" He whispered in a harsh tone. She tried to answer but she couldn't.

He dropped her to the ground and watched as her arm snapped from the impact. He would kill her and that was that. He would torture her until she was in the last inch of death and let her live. Then start the proses again. He would make her pay. Ino stood in front of him. Horror written on her face. Karin slowly started crawling away from him. He wouldn't have that.

_Sasuke-kun stop it. You've done enough. _

Those words rang through his head .Sakura… She wouldn't want him doing this. She would kill him if she knew…

He loved her so much, and now she was taken away. He never acknowledge her, because he cared. He didn't want her to find her true strength. If she did… she would leave him. Leave him to be on missions. He couldn't have that. He was so selfish, and now he was paying the price.

~Sakura's point of view~

She was surprised by how nice these people were. She found herself confidence rising by the minute. They made her feel better. She was good enough for them… Itachi was so nice…

She smiled as Tobi tried to get Kisame to laugh. He was failing horribly. The shark like person didn't even smirk, all he did was stare at the moving man with interest. Tobi was hopping on one foot and was juggling fish with his hands. A loud chuckle filled the room when Tobi feel backwards, throwing the fish in the air. One of them managed to go down his shirt, and he was crying because it was slimy.

Itachi walked towards her with a cup of hot chocolate. He handed it to her as he sat down next to her. He looked at her with a blank face and turned to look down at his hands.

"Will you tell us why?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him. "With time." I said.


End file.
